Zero no Tsukaima: Another story
by eljefe2000
Summary: Un universwalker ve cuando saito cae en el portal de louise y al tratar de salvarlo el termina atrapado también por error en el otro mundo, sin su habilidad para viajar entre universos y con sus habilidades fallando tendrá que buscar la forma de devolver a el y a saito a su mundo... ¿Lo lograra o terminara aceptando su nueva vida como guarda espaldas de louise?


Tokio, Japón, 3:00 pm

-Muy bien, Koushiro-san me dijo que detectó una anomalía dimensional como la del digimundo en esta parte de Tokio- dijo el jefe buscando a todas partes-

-¿Seguro que era aquí?- pregunto Kirby que viajaba en esos momentos dentro de su mochila-

-Sí, pero no veo...- dijo el jefe mientras veía como un círculo de energía verde se tragaba a un chico- vamos, Jarvis, analiza el destino de la energía abre un portal al destino- le dijo el jefe a la computadora de Stark-

-A la orden jefe, portal abierto- dijo Jarvis abriendo con un rayo en la muñeca del jefe el portal-

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo el jefe entrando al portal-

En Halkenia

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo el jefe viendo a todas partes-

-Parece un castillo señor- dijo Jarvis analizando el lugar-

-Imposible, ¿en donde se supone que me envío el portal?- le pregunto el héroe a la máquina-

-Según mi disco duro señor... está en otra dimensión- dijo la máquina buscando la dimensión sin éxito-

-Puedes mandarme de regreso a mi mundo- le pregunto el jefe un poco preocupado-

-No, el rayo estelar que el rey Mickey le dio se rompió cuando llegó a este mundo- dijo la máquina al jefe que estaba a punto de colapsar-

-Que mala suerte- dijo bajando la cabeza-

En ese momento el jefe escuchó un grito que parecía provenir de un chico de no más de 17 años

-Vamos, alguien tiene problemas- dijo el jefe a su amigo rosa-

-Esto no me parece buena idea- dijo Kirby sin salir de su mochila-

El jefe fue a donde escucho el grito y vio al chico de antes tirado en el suelo inconsciente y un montón de chico y chicas con ropa muy rara

-Oye Jarvis, a estas personas se les perdió el festival medieval- dijo el jefe a la máquina en un susurro- bien, ¿qué le hicieron a este chico?- dijo el jefe, pero nadie pareció entenderlo- ¿son sordos o qué?- pregunto el jefe irritado-

En ese momento un adulto dijo algo que el jefe no pudo entender del todo pero alcanzó a escuchar algo de plebeyos y algo de su forma de hablar de el

-Jarvis, analiza su chakra y dime qué idioma es ese- dijo el jefe a la máquina de Stark-

-Bueno, sobre el idioma... parece una especie de francés muy antiguo y sobre lo otro, le tengo dos noticias, una mala y una buena- dijo Jarvis revisando los expedientes-

-Dame ambas de una buena vez- dijo viendo como lo veía raro todos-

-Bueno, la buena es que pude enviarle una señal de auxilio a Koushiro y la mala es que la energía vital de estos seres es similar a la de Yensid- dijo mientras pensaba como reparar el portal-

-Magos- dijo el jefe olvidando por completo su idea de atacarlos, le prometió a Yensid que no causaría problemas en mundos ajenos a la alianza-

De repente un potente ataque de fuego lo derribó, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y destruyendo el comunicador con el que mantenía el contacto con Jarvis... al despertar tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y se encontraba sobre un sillón que no conocía en un cuarto que no conocía

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el desorientado jefe viendo a todas partes-

-Estas en la oficina del director de la escuela de magos de Halkenia- dijo el tipo de antes, sólo que ahora podía entenderle-

-Oye, porque me han atacado antes- dijo el jefe viendo al sujeto frente a él-

-Bueno, creímos que eras el oscuro que venía a atacarnos de nuevo- dijo el sujeto-

-¿Oscuro dices?- dijo el jefe viendo al señor de la túnica azul y bastón café- ¿de casualidad este tipo se parece a mí sólo que tanto sus ojos como su pelo son negros y viste una túnica negra?- dijo el jefe imaginando al culpable de todo esto-

-Sí, pero como lo...- dijo el sujeto atónito viendo al jefe-

-Es mi hermano... pero no sé cómo llegó aquí- dijo el jefe viéndolo serio- soy Dominique García, la gente me dice jefe- dijo saludando a su nuevo aliado-

-Soy el profesor Colbert y antes me conocían como la serpiente de fuego Colbert- dijo el profesor viendo al jefe-

-Necesito un favor, sólo puedo confiar en usted por el momento- dijo el jefe viendo que no había nadie con ellos-

-Dígame, que necesita- respondió el profesor Colbert-

-Vera… yo no soy de este mundo... la razón por la que estoy aquí es por qué debo proteger a alguien y necesito la forma más segura de hacerlo sin llamar la atención- dijo el jefe recordando que en su estado de K.O. vio al portal diciéndole que protegiera a Saíto y Louise-

-¿A quién?- pregunto el profesor-

-Sí no estoy mal informado le llaman Louise la cero y es quien invocó a Gandalfr, por eso estoy aquí- dijo el jefe recordando que al tal Saíto ya lo había visto en su el mundo mortal antes de seguirlo a ese embrollo-

-Sólo hay una forma que se me ocurre en la que puedes hacer eso- dijo el profesor al jefe-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el jefe-

Más tarde en el patio de la escuela

-Auxilio, me voy a caer- un chico conocido como Saíto Hiraga flotaba en el aire gracias a la magia de un chico rubio de buen aspecto que tenía una rosa en la mano-

-Oye, baja al chico- dijo el jefe que regresaba con el profesor Colbert de su viaje-

-¿No eres el chico al que Kirche descontó esta mañana?- dijo el sujeto que sostenía a Saíto en el aire-

-Guiche de Gramont, gracias a una orden de la princesa Henrieta tengo derecho a matarte si no bajas al muchacho en este momento- dijo el jefe viendo los serio y sacando una orden firmada por la princesa-

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Louise mientras guiche bajaba a Saíto-

-Por órdenes de la princesa soy el guarda espaldas de usted y el- dijo señalando al familiar-

-Poro el sólo es un plebeyo- dijo Louise sin entender como la princesa se enteró de su familiar-

-La orden dice "cuida de Louise y su familiar" y como esa cosa es ti familiar, es mi deber cuidar se ustedes por el resto de mi vida- dijo el jefe sin quitar su seriedad-

En su espalda un atemorizado Kirby sólo esperaba que pudieran volver a su mundo a tiempo para la entrega de los digiemblemas... esa noche tanto Saíto como el jefe durmieron en el suelo, y así comenzó la lucha del jefe por ayudar a un nuevo grupo de héroes...


End file.
